Kira's New Family
by Onehitwonder21
Summary: Rem knew she was going to die, so they made a better plan in which Rem lives and Kira wins all.
1. Chapter 1

Raito had known Lawliet's name for a few days now. Lawliet, such a stupid name! He barely held back a chuckle at the thought. It had been so easy to get Rem to "give" it to him. She had figured out his plan on using her and Misa to kill L, so they came up with a better plan. Taking use that he was now uncuffed, he decided to meet Misa, who was in disguise, at a love hotel along with Rem. Raito knew that the disguise most likely wouldn't fool anyone from the investigation team, but you never know, so he said it was so Misa wouldn't be followed by her fans. Raito had told Misa to tell Rem about the super easy code of A=, B=2 and so on(couldn't make it to had for Misa, now could he)so all Rem had to do was say the right numbers and give him the names of both Watari and L. He had a hard time keeping the smug look off of his face with every step he took towards the meeting place. He did allow for a small smile to adorn his face, as he figured anyone watching him would be wondering why he was being so serious about meeting his girlfriend at a hotel. When he arrived, Misa was already there, so he took her by the arm, gave her a peck on the cheek and went inside. In the room, he separated from Misa and acknowledged Rem. He told a pouting Misa to wait on the bed for him while he got the names. Sighing Misa did as told, bouncing up and down slightly on the edge of the bed. Raito looked at Rem with a full Kira smile and pulled out a piece of normal paper and a pencil.

"The names Rem, what are the names!"

Rem sighed and hoped that this plan wouldn't get her killed like the original one. "Misa says that 17,21,1,12,12,9,19,8 is enough then 23,8,1,13,13,25 for the full name."

"Quallish Whammy, then huh, Rem?" Raito knew that when Rem just looked at him without confirming nor denying it, he was right. Raito knew that if he had been less controlled , he would be bouncing up and down in a Misa like fashion. He could barely keep a growl out of his voice as he demanded L's name as well.

"Rem! L's name, I want it now!" Rem once again sighed and continued, "12,1,23,19,9,5,20" She could barely keep her shudder under control as Kira started to laugh. In all of her years of being a shimigami, never had someone frightened her so much. She focused again when the laughter stopped and Kira began to glare at her with those scary red eyes.

"The rest Rem, I still need the rest!" Rem decided it was time for a little pay back, even if it was just a little.

"You already know it," She replied in her gravelly voice as she waited for him to explode.

"Stop messing with me and just tell me, he would never trust me with even part of him name." Rem waited for the irritated boy in front of her to stop throwing his fit before replying. "His second name is just one letter, as I said, you already know it."

"L", whispered Raito before he began to cackle in true Kira fashion. "Who the hell names their child Lawliet L! That's just so, so pitiful!" After his completely evil laugh, he began to erase the marks on the paper before he burnt it. Better safe than sorry, he figured. He walked back to Misa and nodded at her. Misa bounced up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Misa did good then?" She asked with nothing but worship in her eyes. Raito looked up at Rem, noticed the harsh look and forced a smile at the girl in front of him.

"Yes Misa, you did great. I'm very impressed." He patted her head and she squealed before launching herself into his arms. He returned the hug half-heartedly and figured it was time to put this to an end. He knew that even with all the precautions they still might have been followed so he grabbed Misa and leaned down to kiss her. Misa was so excited she almost broke the kiss to yell her happiness, but knew that these times were few and far between to do that. Raito lowered his hands from Misa's shoulders down her arms to hold her hands. Misa let out a sigh into the kiss as Raito pulled back. Seeing her fazed look and knowing enough time had passed, he led her out the door to the hall and pasted a very happy smile to his face. It wasn't very hard, all he had to do was think of L and he would almost laugh out loud. Raito wanted nothing more than to rush to the office and see the world's top three detectives fall in one swoop, but knew he had to pace himself. He walked Misa home and forced himself to smile brightly as he kissed her goodnight. He headed back to his house, making sure to keep his eyes and ears open for anyone following. He hadn't been able to confirm it all day, but knew better then to relax and make a mistake. When he arrived home he continued his charade by taking a shower and secretly popped a sleeping pill. He knew he need to pass out soon, as was common for hotel activities, but knew that he was too excited with his new information. He chuckled softly and flopped on his bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So yea, I own nothing Death Note related and if anyone has any ideas or thoughts they would like to share for the story, please feel free to let me know. Enjoy!

It was nearing a week of knowing L's name before Light put his plan into motion. He had planted a new piece of evidence against Kira. It wouldn't lead anywhere, but it was enough for him to work nights alone with L, biding his time. 20 minutes after Watari had brought in L's sugar buffet, Light made his move. He stood up and moved towards his adversary until he was right behind him. L had stopped typing as soon Light had stood up and watched Light move towards him, confused but refusing to show it.

"Light-Kun, please move back to your seat, I have work that needs to be organized." Light smirked and replied,

"Of course L, I'd hate for you not to be able to work." He made no motion to move though, already knowing how L was going to respond. L sighed and replied.

"Light-Kun, It's Ryuzaki if you must. Now move back to your chair." L tensed slightly as Light placed both hands on the back of his chair.

"Why? Isn't that your real name though?" Light felt L tense a fraction more before relaxing with an irritated sigh.

"Does Light-Kun need a break? Stating the obvious is beneath you. Also, you are acting very Kira like...up 3%"

Light felt his eye start to twitch and placed his hands briefly to his temple to relief a sudden headache. How can someone be that annoying! Here he was, practically telling L that he was Kira, and he just got shrugged off! He took a step back and just barely held in a snarl.

"You always have to have the last word, don't you! Here, I am, telling you..." Light paused to calm himself down. L just looked at him with those eyes, fingers twitching for an unknown location, or at least unknown till now as Light caught the motion and guessed its purpose. Light continued, knowing that this was it, this was his win!

"And I get _nothing_ from you!" L swallowed slowly and watched Light intently, letting his thoughts gather for a minute.

"What exactly are you telling me Light-Kun?" The words came out slowly, as if he was afraid to make any sudden noises. "Because it sounds like you are admitting to knowing my name, and the only way to do that would to be Kira...or the second Kira at least, but we both you could never wish to be the second of anything." Light let a small, slow smile adorn his face.

"Maybe, that is exactly what I'm saying Law," Light grabbed L's wrist before he could finish, as the detective went to press the hidden emergency button.

"No, no, no., there Lawliet., we can't have that. Don't worry, second Kira already knows what's going on and if I fail to contact them at the right times, they will kill everyone on the team but me. L just glared at him but had stopped struggling.

"If Light-Kun kills me now, then everyone will know that you are Kira. Watari will," Light smirked

"Yes, let us not forget Mr. Whammy as well, shall we." Light let out a laugh only Kira could make at the expression on L's face. Never, in all the time he had spent with the detective, had he looked like he was going to cry. Finally, Light saw the expression turn to hate. L sighed and straitened himself, well as much as was normal for him. Light let go of his arms, seeing that he has finally going to be thinking instead of fighting.

"What does Light-Kun want from me then, if you aren't going to kill me now? Though I suppose that you want me to shut down the Kira investigation, right?" L said, looking at Light with those bottom less eyes. Light gave him a small smile.

"No, you know as well as I that if you did that, it would be suspicious. Plus, with no reason to stay here, you would try to flee and I can't have that. I want you to take this led that I have given you and slow down the team. I don't care if all you do is drown in your sweets, just slow the case down. Don't forget you are not alone in this." L just looked at Light until his sight had started to blur. Whether from the need to blink or cry, who knows. He finally broke the trance when Watari came in with more sweets for the detective. Looking at Watari, L whispered,

"Alright Kira, you win...for now." Light just smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week went by, the rest of the investigation team had noticed that L was slowly getting more and more depressed. They tried to encourage him by saying that it wasn't his fault that the lead was going nowhere and that they could still catch Kira. Even Watari was getting concerned when his every other hour "break" to take L his much needed sweets was lengthened to once every three and a half hours. He figured that he would give it another week to see if his charge would get better before calling Roger. L wouldn't approve of it, but then again, L hadn't been himself lately. Light was watching L as he was starting to mentally slip into himself. He was almost tempted to start a fight under the guise of helping L out, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure that L would hold back this time knowing for sure that he was Kira. Instead, he pretended to throw himself into the investigation while keeping a sharp eye out for anything that would signal trouble from L or Watari. On the slow days, he had been thinking of ways to completely break L , ore then he was already. Last night the perfect idea had come to him., all he had to do was wait until the two of them were alone to execute it. Little did L know that he himself provided the perfect opportunity.

"Gentlemen, I believe that we have done al that is possible tonight. Go home and come back in the morning for a fresh start." With that he stood up and walked out the door. Light watched the other members look at each other in disbelief before he spoke.

"I think that he is right. We know how he has been feeling lately, he probably needs a break but doesn't want to say it. I'll stay here to watch over him." He held up a hand as his father was about to object. "No dad, I really think he needs someone at the moment. Hopefully I can get him out of his rotten mood as well." His father sighed and nodded. Light watched them leave before calling Misa to check and to let her know that he would take care of things tonight. Misa of course agreed and after a few minutes of useless chatter, he told he goodnight and hung up. Light shook his head to clear out all unneeded distractions and stalked towards L's room. Oddly enough the door was open, though L had to have know that Light would come after him, so maybe it wasn't that odd. Light walked into the room to find L hunched in a corner biting his thumb. Light smirked as L refused to even look at him. He walked to the desk and pulled out a single sheet of paper from his back pocket and turned on the laptop. As he waited for it to boot up, he found a pen and pulled up two chairs. As he was looking at the world news, he noticed L had been watching him for a bit and smirked to himself.

"Lawliet, would you like to know how Kira installs justice for his people?" Light asked without turning to L.

"Don't call me that," L whispered out sharply. Light finally turned to him and faked an innocent look.

"I'm only looking out for you. What if you forget what I know and end up doing something...tragic." L narrowed him eyes and bitterly said, "I won't _ever_ forget, you can count on that." L glared at him for a moment then tilted his head.

"What do you mean about Kira, Light?" Light smirked at him and turned around to continue watching the news. He heard L get up and slowly shuffle towards him.

"I was thinking that you seemed a little down, so I figured we could play a game."

"A game, Light-kun? Surly you jest. I'm in no mood for some childish game." L looked at light scornfully as Light shrugged.

"If you insist. I just figured you wanted to know about Kira, maybe save some undeserving life from dying." L stared at Light in the blue glow of the computer and sighed. He pulled out the second chair and sat in it as he looked at the paper in front of him hatefully. Light didn't look at him, only smiled as two criminals came onto the screen.

"Now, let the games begin. L, both of these men deserve to die by Kira, but I'll let you pick one to save." L, startled by the matter of fact tone that Light was speaking of killing, just looked at him. Then something came nagging at the back of him=s mind, till it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_This_! This is how you plan to cheer me up!" L squeaked out as he started to back up from the screen and the monster in front of him.

"Of course. Because of you, one of these murderers gets to go free. For another day at least, so, who will it be? The man who burned down his house for the insurance money, killing his son in the process, or the one who raped and murdered six college freshmen. Come now, I don't have all night, and neither does one of them." Light laughed as L turned much paler than usual.


End file.
